


Just a Kiss

by wilddragonflying



Series: Sterek Songverse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Just a Kiss, Lady Antebellum, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that if we give this a little time<br/>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br/>It's never felt so real<br/>No, it's never felt so right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the Sterek Songverse. As far as I know...
> 
> Based on Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss."

_Lyin’ here with you so close to me_

_It’s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I’m caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

Stiles stared up at Derek in shock, the back of his head smarting from coming into abrupt contact with the floor. The lyrics from “Just a Kiss” floated through his brain. _Substitute “smile” with “death glare” and it’ll be dead on_ , he thought a little giddily.

Derek was glaring at Stiles, and Stiles couldn’t be happier. He finally felt like he’d come _home_. Home, to Derek, to his dad, to Beacon Hills.

But Derek was the most important reason. Stiles couldn’t stand being away, so he’d transferred back to California. Then he’d gone to Derek’s loft, intending to finally straighten things out between them, and the first thing Derek did was tackle him to the floor, growling like a mad wolf. “Happy to see you, too, sourwolf,” Stiles said, grinning widely.

Derek’s glare faltered before he slammed it back into place. “Who said I’m happy to see you?” he demanded. “After that damned phone call—“

“I meant it,” Stiles said, cutting in and shocking Derek into silence. Suddenly Derek wasn’t glaring at Stiles; he was eyeing Stiles like he was seriously considering running. Stiles brought his hands up to clutch at Derek’s upper arms. “Derek, please, just—just hear me out, okay?”

Slowly, Derek nodded, and Stiles took in a deep breath, not releasing Derek’s arms just yet. “I meant it. Everything. It was a stupid decision to leave; I didn’t _want_ to leave, but I felt like I couldn’t stay. Not with how I felt about you.”

“And how did you feel about me?” Derek asked, his voice barely above a murmur. Stiles could swear he saw tampered hope behind Derek’s eyes.

“Do,” Stiles corrected gently. “How _do_ I feel about you. I—I love you. And I couldn’t stay, not when you were being so nice to me, and I knew it was just because if _I_ wasn’t happy with you, then Scott wasn’t happy with you, and you wanted to preserve the peace and all that shit, but I just—I couldn’t stay, not with how I felt and how you felt and—“

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek said firmly, giving Stiles a little shake. Stiles shut up. “I was being nice to you because—Because, Jesus, Stiles.” Derek blew out a breath, and suddenly Stiles couldn’t catch his, afraid of what Derek might say next. “Because I finally figured out I was in love with you, and I figured you were going to go to the community college, and… And I thought I had time to win you over, after how much of a dick I was to you while I was figuring out how I felt,” Derek finished quietly, sounding like a miserable puppy. Which was _not_ a comparison Derek would appreciate, but screw it.

Stiles shifted, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hauling the werewolf in, burying his face in the crook of Derek’s neck, shaking with a mixture of sobs and laughter. They were so, _so_ stupid.

 

_I’ve never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I’m holding you in my arms_

_We don’t need to rush this, let’s just take it slow_

Derek couldn’t believe it; first Stiles had come back—and _no one_ had told Derek about it, even though they all knew how Derek felt, thanks to a night getting drunk off of aconite booze with all of the kids. And now he was saying that he was in love with Derek, had been for a while. That that was the reason he’d left, because he’d thought that Derek didn’t love him back.

Derek could feel Stiles shaking beneath him, and all Derek could do was wrap his arms around Stiles’s middle, burying his face in the teen’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of _Stiles_ , a scent that had been much too conspicuously lacking in his life.

 

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_

Stiles petted soothing strokes up and down Derek’s back, making shushing nonsense noises, nuzzling Derek’s neck. It had been a while since he’d had to comfort a werewolf, so he was sorta winging it, but he didn’t care. He was—hopefully—going to get to spend the rest of the his life learning all the mannerisms of werewolves, up close and personal. He’d finally come to the conclusion, after that night in the bar(He was never touching alcohol again, _God_.), that Derek was it for him. He wouldn’t love anyone else as much as he loved Derek.

Finally, Derek pulled back, and Stiles searched his gaze intently, trying to judge what the next move would be, and then Derek answered the question that must have been written on Stiles’s face, because he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Stiles’s.

 

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don’t wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don’t wanna push too far_

Derek pulled back after that first kiss, even though everything in him was calling him a moron and telling him to _get the hell back down there and kiss your mate senseless_. He reined that impulse in, though; at least until Stiles dragged him back down, attacking his mouth eagerly. Derek thought he could do nothing but drown in Stiles’s kiss for the rest of his life; thought he could drown in Stiles, period.

Neither of them noticed when the moon began to rise in the sky.


End file.
